The Spillage
by xxPellinoriaxx
Summary: Keela decides she wants to cook dinner. Calwyn helps. But instead of making dinner, they get themselves in trouble with Tonno.
1. Uh Oh

**An: The characters belong ta Kate Constable.**

"Calwyn!" Keela's voice came from belowdeck. "CALWYN!"

Calwyn sighed and went belowdecks, where Keela was supposed to be making dinner. She was curious to find out what the girl wanted when she found herself flat on the ground and hurting all over. "Ow," she said, sitting up and rubbing her head. Her hand stopped when she saw something that made her laugh.

"It's not funny! Calwyn, Tonno'll kill me!" Keela whined. SHe was coevered in flour. Flour covered the floor, table, everything.

Calwyn shook her head and stood up, only to fall back down, sending flour everywhere. She and Keela laughed. THen, the two girls were cleaning up when Keela headed to the fire with a pot in her arms. "Keela, watch-" CAlwyn never finished her sentence because Keela had slipped on the flour and went down. The pot, which was full of water, went everywhere. It landed with a thud.

Calwyn picked up the pot and helped Keela up. Then, she eyed the area. "Well, flour and water don't go together," she said, for the two ingredients had formed together to create a pasty substance.

"No, they don't apparently," Keela said as she got several eggs.

"What are you doing?"

"Puting eggs in a bowl to mix with the batter. Why?"

Calwyn shrugged. She listened momentairly to the others above when she heard a crash and clatter, shortly followed by an Uh-Oh. She looked at Keela and gasped: the girl had dropped the batter, uncracked eggs, and bowl on the ground. The two met each other's eyes and burst into laughter.

"What is going on-WHAT HAPPENED DOWN HERE?!OH MY GOSH! LASSIES, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" came Tonno's voice.

The two spun around. Apparently the guys had grown curious as to why there was all this ruckus and had come down to investigate.

"Well, we..."

But the guys never found out because both women burst into hysterics and dropped to the floor.

**R&R!!**


	2. Umm

**An: The characters belong ta Kate Constable.**

"Calwyn!" Keela's voice came from belowdeck. "CALWYN!"

Calwyn sighed and went belowdecks, where Keela was supposed to be making dinner. She was curious to find out what the girl wanted when she found herself flat on the ground and hurting all over. "Ow," she said, sitting up and rubbing her head. Her hand stopped when she saw something that made her laugh.

"It's not funny! Calwyn, Tonno'll kill me!" Keela whined. SHe was coevered in flour. Flour covered the floor, table, everything.

Calwyn shook her head and stood up, only to fall back down, sending flour everywhere. She and Keela laughed. THen, the two girls were cleaning up when Keela headed to the fire with a pot in her arms. "Keela, watch-" CAlwyn never finished her sentence because Keela had slipped on the flour and went down. The pot, which was full of water, went everywhere. It landed with a thud.

Calwyn picked up the pot and helped Keela up. Then, she eyed the area. "Well, flour and water don't go together," she said, for the two ingredients had formed together to create a pasty substance.

"No, they don't apparently," Keela said as she got several eggs.

"What are you doing?"

"Puting eggs in a bowl to mix with the batter. Why?"

Calwyn shrugged. She listened momentairly to the others above when she heard a crash and clatter, shortly followed by an Uh-Oh. She looked at Keela and gasped: the girl had dropped the batter, uncracked eggs, and bowl on the ground. The two met each other's eyes and burst into laughter.

"What is going on-WHAT HAPPENED DOWN HERE?!OH MY GOSH! LASSIES, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" came Tonno's voice.

The two spun around. Apparently the guys had grown curious as to why there was all this ruckus and had come down to investigate.

"Well, we..."

But the guys never found out because both women burst into hysterics and dropped to the floor.

**R&R!!**

**Thanky you for reading and reviewing. I would have updated sooner if I'd known that people were actually reading this. So, sorry 'bout that. blushes**

**Now, the next part was suggested to me by **ClaireytheFairy.

**Now, on with the story!**

Darrow stood on deck with Tonno. They had just finished winding up the ropes and had set them into neat piles. Darrow would let his gaze fall on Calwyn sometimes before he would turn his attention elsewhere.

"Calwyn!" Keela's voice came from belowdeck. "CALWYN!"

Darrow and the others watched as she scurried belowdeck. Trout shrugged his shoulders lifelessly before turning back to staring out to sea. The others started to move when they heard a thud followed by laughing.

Darrow shot a half-worried, half-amused look at Tonno, who returned the look. "This should be interesting."

Tonno nodded. "I-"

Tonno was cut off by a thud that made everyone jump. "I thought that they were just going to make dinner," Darrow said, glancing at the way to go below decks.

"Aye, I thought so too..." Tonno started to go below decks; everyone else followed suite-they were all curious why it was so noisy down there.

"What is going on-WHAT HAPPENED DOWN HERE?!OH MY GOSH! LASSIES, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" came Tonno's voice.

Darrow felt his jaw drop and eyebrows shoot up as the two beings that could only be described as clumpy monsters turned around.

"Well, we..."

But the guys never found out because both women burst into hysterics and dropped to the floor.

Darrow stared in childish amusement at the two grown women as they rolled around in the mush with hysteria. He began to laugh, and one-by-one everyone else started to too.

Shaking his head, Darrow vowed that he was never going to let Calwyn forget this.

Never.

**Well, what did you think?**

**I won't know unless you tell me.**

**It would be nice if you told me,**

**so pleaze press that periwinkle button and review!!**


End file.
